


Method acting

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Destiel is canon, Kissing, M/M, Misha playing Cas, Trailer, Worried Jensen, method acting, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: When Jensen get the new script, he is worried. Destiel is getting canon and he has to kiss his best friend.Misha had a very peculiar idea to help Jensen feeling comfortable





	

Jensen sat on the chair, flipping through the sites of the script. Jeremy had handed it over to him a few hours ago, with a smile on his face.   
Now he was sitting here and realized what Jeremy's smile meant.  
Jensen had read it once, had read it twice. 

“Have you seen a ghost?”, a voice sounded from the door and Jensen saw Misha, standing in the open trailer door, still dressed as Castiel.  
“Too lazy to get changed?”, Jensen asked backand Misha just nodded.   
“You know, I feel so comfy inside my trench. It's like a second skin.” He entered the trailer and closed the small space between him and the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Then he turned around.  
“True reason. There is something wrong with the electric installment in the trailer. Thought I come over and wait here than.”   
He chuckled amused drinking a sip.   
“So, what makes you so confused, Jackles?”  
“Have you read the script? Destiel is getting canon!” Jensen waved with the script before he threw it onto the small table.   
“And this surprises you that much? The whole way we had been gone, leads to the rainbow”, Misha winked, gathering some grapes from the stalk.  
“Yeah, I know. Don't you find it weird to kiss your best friend, even if it's just for a scene?”  
It was a great, dramatic scene which would end in the kiss the whole fandom was waiting for. Twitter, tumblr, facebook... they would crash.  
“Nope? It's a scene... and we are trusting each other. And didn't you have a tête-á-tête with Patrick Dempsey, huh?” Misha crossed his arms in front of his chest, chewing his grapes with an amused smile.  
“And come on. We are always doing this personal space stuff. Kiss on the cheek, touch here, touch there, embrace here, cuddling there.”  
Jensen sighed and with his hand he nervously massaged his neck.  
“But Dempsey was not my best friend. I am not sure how I should figure out how to do it. Normally, I know how Dean would react, but now. That's weird. Really weird”  
With a chuckle Misha headed back to the trailer door and closed it, then he turned around and Jensen could see the change of expression. The open smile was gone and Misha's face was covered with seriousness.

“Dean”, the gravelly Cas-voice echoed through the trailer. The switch of roles within seconds impressed Jensen so much, that his jaw dropped.  
“Misha?”; he asked with a smile, amused about the fun his co-worker made.   
“What is a Misha, Dean?” He tilted his head slightly and Jensen realized that Misha didn't was in the mood for doing pranks.  
He slowly closed up to Dean, blue eyes resting on him without a blink. When he reached Jensen, he sat on his lap, resting his hands on Jensen's shoulders, left and right to his head.  
“Are you...huh Castiel or Casifer right now”; Jensen asked, shifting a bit under the weight of his co-worker on his lap. He had seen Misha shooting the scene, where a possessed Castiel had tried to debauch the angels in heaven. Unplanned he had sat down on one actor, extemporizing the scene. Jensen had watched it behind the camera and was more than affected.  
Misha squinted his eyes and a wicked smile played around his mouth.  
“Maybe there are some odds of my brother left”, Misha conceded, still playing Castiel at his best. Than he started – to Jensen's surprise - to recite the passages of the new script. “Thought I lost you...this time forever. Dean...”   
Again Misha's facial expression changed. The stoic mask was gone, replaced by a worried and sad look. Big blue eyes, nearly watering.   
“Cas”; Jensen whispered, aware of slipping more into this scene. The corner of Misha's mouth twitched amused for a glimpse of a second, before he leaned in.

The feeling was strange. He was kissing his best friend right now. And although they were formally practicing a scene, it felt outlandish, unusual and... good damn it felt good.  
Misha's lips were warm and soft on his own, tasting after the grapes he ate. Jensen closed his eyes, giving in. His hands, which had hung down useless, now grabbing Misha's waist.  
“Not that bad, huh”, Misha smiled into the kiss, his voice back to normal. He wanted to release Jensen's mouth, but the younger actor pulled him back. Greedy for another kiss.   
“Are we still practicing?”; Misha asked curiously, when they parted for a few moments to take a deep breath of fresh air.   
Jensen shrugged, biting his lower lip embarrassed and his cheeks flushed pink.   
“Sorry, I lost control for a moment”; Jensen stuttered ashamed, avoiding Misha's gaze.   
“I dunno what I...”, he started to apologize, but his words got stuck in his throat, when he felt Misha's lips again.


End file.
